The Kids Are Alright
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: Set in 2021. How are the Weasley Granddchildren doing? Is all good? Or is there as much drama as the last generation?
1. Chapter 1

**The Kids Are Alright [A Next Generation Fic]**

AN: I am so excited to be posting this. Been planning this for ages! I created a character list over on YouTube. This is the link ( watch?v=pFnr_nj7prE&amp;feature= ) if this link doesn't work YouTube 'The Kids Are Alright [HP Fan Fic Characters]' and it will come up! With no further ado, let's get started. Enjoy! And as always, R&amp;R

**Chapter One: A New Term [1****st**** September 2021] **

Lucy Weasley groaned as her first alarm broke her sleep. It was 7 o'clock and today was the first day of term. She was officially a sixth year. She sighed, switching her alarm off and stretched as she got out of bed. She pulled a face at her messy strawberry blonde hair and spotty skin. First task of the day was to have shower and make herself look presentable.

That was if her older sister, Molly, had not taken the shower and she had. Lucy could her sister's deafening singing voice through the bathroom door. She was singing some really old Weird Sisters song that their Aunt Ginny had taught them. She sighed, heading downstairs to deal with the other problem at hand: her hunger.

'Morning, darling, did you sleep well?' her father, Percy, asked her as she sat down. She smiled as her mother, Audrey, passed her a bowl of cereal.

'Yes. I just wish Molly would hurry up in the shower!' she proclaimed, taking a spoonful of cereal.

'Now, now, Lucy, your sister has a big day ahead of her. Being head girl and that' Percy replied, giving her a look of disbelief of her attitude towards her sister. She didn't know why she was so surprised. Molly was the favourite. First perfect now head girl. Lucy didn't get perfect the year previously. The role went to her cousin, Rose.

'I feel positively marvellous after that shower' Molly exclaimed, walking in. Her black hair tied in her bun at the top of her head and her skin practically glowing from the yoga she does every morning followed by that shower.

'Well isn't that good to know!' Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

'Now, now girls don't fight' Audrey said, with a sigh.

'Molly wouldn't fight me. She is too scared to break a nail' Lucy said, in a mocking tone.

'Ah, young, you are so much like your Aunt Ginny when she was your age' Percy replied, kissing the top of his youngest daughters head.

'Eeew, I don't think so, right, I will go have that shower now before Little Miss Perfect goes and claims it again' Lucy told them, before skipping upstairs.

TKAA TKAA

'James, come on, I need the toilet and you are taking forever' Lily Potter said, banging on the bedroom door, crossing her legs.

'Perfection takes time, little sis, come back in half an hour' her brother, James, called from the bathroom.

'You said that half an hour again, James, hurry up!' she exclaimed, desperately, feeling like any second now she was about to wet herself.

'What's going on here, Lilbug?' her father, Harry, said, coming up the stairs.

'James is taking forever in the bathroom and I need the toilet, Dad' Lily replied, struggling to hold her bladder.

'James, you have 10 seconds to come out of there or I am sending your mother in' Harry said, banging on the bathroom door. The door opened and James walked out, scowling at his father.

'Threatening to use Mum? Low, Dad, low' James told him, before returning to his room.

'Al, are you up?' Harry moved to his other son's room, knocking on his door. There was some shuffling inside and a groan but a few seconds later, Albus Potter opened his bedroom door.

'You looked stressed, son. Are you okay?' Harry asked, walking into his room.

'It's this quidditch captain thing, I don't get why Professor Longbottom gave me the position' Albus admitted, sighing.

'Al, you are going to be amazing at it. I just know it. You broke your mum's record of the amount of goals scored in a match last year. If you are half the captain she was in her final year, you will be outstanding' Harry told him, clapping him on the back.

'And if I remember correctly, your dad wasn't a bad captain either' Albus' mother, Ginny said walking into the room.

'Still not as good as your mum here. We have faith in you, Al. And we will be at every game' Harry told him, smiling and hugged him.

'Aww, look at little Ally, is someone scared of the big bad quidditch?' James mocked, walking into the room.

'James' his mother warned him, shooting him a look.

'James, I don't have to give you seeker this year. I mean this is your final year but I could give it someone else, maybe Fred?' Albus replied, raising an eyebrow.

'You wouldn't, I'm your brother' James replied. Ginny hid a laugh.

'Just keep going and we will see' Albus said, walking out of his room.

'Al, you can't, you know this is the year to get Sophie' James proclaimed, quickly following him.

'He will be alright you know?' Ginny said, turning to Harry.

'Yeah I know he will' he replied, wrapping an arm around her.

TKAA TKAA

'Dominique Ginevra Weasley, you get out of bed this instant!' her father, Bill, shouted up the stairs. It was now nearly 9 o'clock and she still wasn't up and ready.

'There's no point, Dad, she will get up when she is ready' Victorie, the oldest, said, walking out of the living room.

'But she needs to be down and have breakfast!' Bill proclaimed, sighing.

'Don't worry, I am already on it!' Victorie said, with a smirk and headed upstairs. She quietly snuck into her sister's room and shot freezing cold water out of her wand.

'What the-' Dominque woke with a start. Her blonde hair practically covering her face. She moved it out of the way and saw Victorie who was smirking at her.

'Victorie Isabelle Weasley, you best get running now!' Dominique was a good few inches taller than her sister so it was easy to tackle her. They were polar opposites. Victorie took after her mother whilst Dominque took after her father but in looks wise it was the other way around. Victorie's hair was as Weasley as it came.

'Dom, I swear to God, get off me now!' Victorie yelped, trying to push her sister off.

'What are you even doing here anyways?' Dominique asked, not letting her go.

'Teddy wanted to see Dad about something. I don't know what but yeah. Get the hell off me now' Victorie replied, sighing. Dominque sighed and let her go.

'Do that to me again and you are dead meat, Victorie'

TKAA TKAA

'Fred, it is time to get up and don't pretend we don't know Sophie is in there. Hurry up!' Roxanne Weasley said, banging on her brother's bedroom door before walking back downstairs.

'What are we going to?' Fred asked his girlfriend, Sophie Abbott, as they sat on his bed.

'I don't know, Fred. My parents are going to kill me' Sophie replied, sighing, close to tears.

'Hey, don't cry, please, I will sort this, I promise' he told her, cupping her face and wiping away a few stray tears.

'How can you sort this? I had my whole life planned out. This wasn't part of the plan. To be pregnant at 17' she proclaimed, sniffing.

'As long as we have each other, it is okay' he told her, hugging her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kids Are Alright [A Next Generation Fic]**

**AN: **SO sorry for the late update. I have so much uni work *facepalm* I still have an essay to write but I needed a break so here is an update finally. ENJOY

**Chapter Two: A New Term Part 2 [1st September 2021]**

_I have forgotten something, I have forgotten something, I have forgotten something _This rang through Rose's head, as she ran through her house like a headless chicken. She could feel her heart racing, like a marching band. Her fourteen year old brother sat on the sofa, rolling his eyes as she past. He was the total opposite of his sister. Rose strived off perfection, mainly because she was constantly compared to their mother, Hermione Granger, and she wanted to match that, maybe even better whilst Hugo skipped that gene and after their father, Ron Weasley, in that department.

'Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, you need to breathe darling' her father said, coming into the living room she was. She ignored him and went rushing into the kitchen, forgetting her mother had just cleaned the kitchen- the muggle way. The floor was wet from mopping and Rose went flying, falling smack onto her face. She felt her nose break and her ankle start to throb. Ron sighed and came rushing to her aid.

'Your mother is on an early call at work. I don't have a clue how to fix this. Come on, you need to sit down and rest that ankle, it looks nasty' Ron said, helping his daughter to her feet.

'Aww, Rosie, your bloody and black makes you look so much more prettier' Hugo mocked, laughing.

'Hugo, go upstairs and double check your suitcase, now!' Ron ordered. Hugo sighed and jumped up, rushing upstairs.

'Dad, I should go and check my suitcase too. I feel like I forgotten something' Rose said, going to stand up but Ron stopped her.

'I have already checked your bag, darling. After you checked it 50 times over the past week. Just sit here. We have to be at Kings Cross in an hour and I need to make sure your ankle is okay to travel by Portkey' he replied, raising her ankle onto the footstool.

TKAA TKAA

Lucy sighed as she walked behind her parents and Molly ahead of her as they reached the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. She always left forgotten.

'Yoooooo, Lucy!' a voice called from behind her. She turned and saw James, rushing towards her with his trolley.

'Hey, James' she said, with a small smile.

'What's up, baby cousin?' he asked her, nudging her.

'Baby cousin? I am 8 months younger then you' she exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

'I am still older than you, regardless of the difference' Lucy rolled her eyes but laughed.

'It's Molly aka Little Miss Perfect' she said, nodding at her sister who had just gone through the barrier.

'Ah, I see. Another Head Girl in the family. It blows. I thought we had been tortured enough with Tori as Head Girl but now another cousin? Urgh' James proclaimed, rolling his eyes.

'How's things with the new quidditch captain?' Lucy asked, glancing back at Albus who was with his and James' parents. Lily quickly rushed past them and went through the barrier.

'That kid still has no sense of direction' James sighed, as he watched his sister clumsily go through the barrier.

'You trying out for the team then?' Lucy questioned, turning to James.

'Well define trying out. Al needs a little toughening up before he is taken seriously as a captain' he replied. Lucy smirked at him.

'I'll do you a deal. You 'toughen up' my sister and I'll 'toughen up' your brother' Lucy replied.

'I knew there was a reason we are cousins' James said, smirking, putting an arm around her and they head towards the barrier.

TKAA TKAA

'Woah, Rosie, what happened to you?' Albus asked, as she walked into the carriage he was sat in.

'Fell over. Don't laugh. Where's Scorpious and Grace?' Rose asked, looking behind him, expecting them to follow him in.

'They are in the kissing corner. It was getting intense so I left them to it' he replied, sitting them to them. She nodded and looked out the window as it began to rain.

'Rose, you need to talk to him about what happened at my birthday party' he told her, sighing. She didn't turn around. Her mind flashed back to Albus' 16th birthday.

_Rose had drank a little too much. It was one of the few nights she actually relaxed. She had passed her OWLs with all Os so she allowed herself this. James had broken into his parent's alcohol cupboard and they began to drink. Albus was dancing with Lydia Boot, a girl who he had a crush on for years but never had the guts to ask her out. Rose descended to the garden for a breather. _

'_Hey, you. What are you doing out here?' she turned and saw her best friend, Scorpious Malfoy walking towards her and sat next to her. _

'_Just having a moment' she admitted with a shy smile. _

'_Yeah, receiving eleven Os, you can have all the moments you want' he replied, nudging her. She laughed. _

'_How's things at home?' she then asked, after a moment. _

'_Tense. I still don't think my grandfather has gotten over me getting into Gryffindor. He never says anything to me but he takes it out on Father who then takes it out on my mother' he admitted, sounding a little lost. _

'_Take it from me, I am happy you are in Gryffindor otherwise I could not kick your arse in a friendly way, I would have it way more seriously' she replied, moving closer to him. _

'_Yeah it would kinda suck if I wasn't. I mean, I actually have best friends not people who want to be friends with you because of your name and status' he told her, smiling. _

'_You are the bestest friend a girl could ask for. I love you' she said, resting her head on his shoulder. _

'_Okay, I think someone has drank a little too much' he chuckled but still put an arm around her. _

'_Maybe but still, the past year, you have helped me so much. I don't know what I would do without you' she told him, looking at him and in the moment, as she looked into his deep blue eyes. She had never noticed how blue they were before. His hand was on her face, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb and before she knew it, they were kissing. She gasped as his lips touched her. Her insides dancing. He pulled her closer as her hands buried themselves in his hair. _

'_Rose, Scorp, you out here?' Albus called, coming out. They sprang apart as they heard his voice, sharing a look of confusion. Albus stared at them as he realised what had just happened. _

'We were both drunk, Al. People do stupid things when they are drunk and besides Grace is my best friend' Rose said, turning to her cousin, sighing. Before Albus could reply, Scorpious and Grace entered the carriage.

'What are you two talking about then?' Grace asked, sitting opposite Rose who briefly glanced at her. She noted how much beautiful Grace had gotten over the summer, mainly from spending three weeks in southern France so she had gotten a tan to her already tanned complexion.

'Oh, just the stupid things people do when they are drunk' Albus replied. Rose rounded on him, narrowing her eyes. Scorpious looked down as he sat next to Grace, feeling awkward.

'I heard your brother laughing about how you fell over this morning. Are you okay?' Scorpious asked, changing the subject.

'Broken nose and a sprained ankle. I'll be fine' Rose replied, not looking at him.

'You ought to be careful, Rosie. You don't want a wonky nose. That would look weird' Albus said, laughing.

'I'm sure she would look fine, more than fine' Scorpious replied, giving Rose a small smile.

'My boy, always away with the words' Grace proclaimed, smiling widely, kissing Scorpious on the cheek and squeezed his leg.

'I am off to change' Rose said, standing up, wincing as she put weight on her ankle.

'Do you want me to walk you?' Scorpious asked, concerned, standing up.

'I'll be fine' Rose said, sighing and limped out of the carriage.

TKAA TKAA


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kids Are Alright**

**Chapter Three- **_Keeping Up Appearances _

It was now night-time and all the first years had been sorted into their houses. James was laid awake, looking out of his dorm window when he saw Sophie Abbott sat near the lake. He looked at the clock and saw it was half one in the morning. He saw Fred was sounded asleep. He sighed, wrapping his wand, shoes and coat and headed out.

Sophie was Fred's girlfriend but James had been in love with her since the first day he met her. Being in love with your cousin's girlfriend was never a good idea but he loved her long before she was Fred's girlfriend and Fred knew that when he got with her.

James hurried to the lake, worried about the girl he loved but could never have. He was happy to be her friend. That was enough. For now. He could hear she was crying when he approached her.

'Hey, Soph' her head whipped around, scared but relaxed when she saw it was him.

'Oh, James, it's you' she replied, running up to him and hugged him. He sighed quietly. She had no idea what idea what she did to him. Her smell- she smelt of honey, coconut and flowers which he had learnt over the years was a mixture of her perfume and shampoo. He pushed her away to look at her. He did not think he had ever seen anyone so beautiful. Her make-up was smudged under her eyes, her deep blue eyes that reminded him of the sea and her hair was ruffled, it was so blonde James believed the sun shined out of it.

'What's wrong, Soph?' he asked her, concerned, his hands not leaving her shoulders. He was going to kill Fred if he had cheated on her again. Last year at the Christmas Ball, James had caught Fred kissing another girl but Sophie had forgiven him.

'I'm pregnant' she whispered. James' eyes widen and he stepped back for a moment, in shock.

'And you are out here, at this time, crying your eyes out and he is up there sleeping like he does not have a care in the world' he said after a moment, feeling anger boiling in them.

'Please, James, don't do anything' she told him, grabbing him as he turned to march back up the castle to have it out with Fred.

'Why, Sophie? Cousin or no cousin, he needs to be told' he replied, turning to her. He had also learnt over the years not to look at her for too long or he would give his secret away.

'Don't, please, I need my best friend here with me now. Please, stay' she proclaimed, taking his hand and gave him a pleading look. He swallowed loudly. She had no idea the effect she had on him. Her touch relaxed him but also made his heart race. He nodded and turned to her, hugging her again. She held onto him like he was her lifeline. He was five foot ten whilst she was five foot six so it was easy for him to rest his head on her shoulder, pulling her tighter into the hug. He knew he scold himself for it, for getting too close but in that moment, he did not care, she needed him and he was not going to deny her that.

TKAA TKAA

'Where's Grace?' Verity Samuels, Rose and Grace's roommate and fellow sixth year, asked, as she woke, seeing Rose sitting on the window still who was watching her cousin, James, with Sophie, the girl he loved but was with their cousin. Rose turned to Verity, shrugging.

'I don't know, probably with Scorpious' she replied, jumping down from the still and moved over to her bed when Grace came rushing in, with a huge smile on her face.

'And where have you been, young lady?' Verity asked, sitting up.

'With my amazing boyfriend' Grace exclaimed, excitedly, flopping onto her bed.

'Careful, Grace, you'll wake Talia and Jessica if you carry on being that loud' Rose told her, as she got in her four poster bed and turned away from Grace. She hated herself for being this cold to her best friend but telling your best friend you kissed her boyfriend and liked it was not part of the best friend code.

'Alright, party police' Grace replied, laughing.

'It is written all over your face, when, where, I want every detail' Verity told Grace. Rose listened, praying that sentence did not mean what she thought it meant.

'When we was in France. It just felt right. We have been together for over a year. I love him, he loves me. It was time' Grace replied in content. Rose contained her gasp, placing her hand over her mouth.

'I am so jealous. You are the perfect couple' Verity said whilst Rose started to cry silent tears as it hit her she no longer was Scorpious as her best friend, at some point along the way, something had changed which had made her kiss him on Albus' birthday. She could not move without causing alarm bells so all she could do was contain her tears as she slept.

TKAA TKAA

'I saw you, last night. What are you playing at?' Fred said to James, storming over to him the next morning in the common room, pushing him.

'What did you see, Fred? Me comfort your upset girlfriend because you are too much of an arse to do it yourself?' James questioned, pushing him back.

'What did you just say to me, Potter?' Fred warned, narrowing his eyes.

'You heard me. Or should I say your upset, pregnant girlfriend' James whispered the last part so no one else could hear. Fred lurched forward, grabbing James and tackled him to the floor.

'Break it up now!' a voice shouted and Rose and Scorpious rushed forward to break up the fight.

'Detention for both of you and don't you dare use I am your cousin excuse. I am prefect so that overrules everything' Rose told them, holding her hand up as they went to object.

'Come on, Rose, it's the first day, there is no need for detention. Just looks like a disagreement. I am sure if they just shake hands, it will be fine' Scorpious said to her. She rounded on him, narrowing her eyes.

'It's more than a disagreement' James said, through gritted teeth.

'I don't care. Detention tonight at seven o'clock. Meet Flinch at the dudgeons. Do not be late' Rose replied, scowling at Scorpious before she walked out of the common room. He quickly followed her.

'You have been ignoring me since Albus' party which was nearly two months ago may I add and now you are being pissy with me. Do you remember more than you are letting on about that party?' Scorpious called after her as she stormed down the corridor. She stopped and turned around, staring at him.

'Fine, I remember! Is that what you want to hear? But what I want to know is how you can have sex with Grace having kissed her best friend and not tell her even if we were drunk or not' she replied, storming up to her. He sighed, placing his head in his hands and began pacing.

'All this time… for god sakes Rose! I was protecting you. I thought you did not remember so I did not want to you through Grace's wrath. Why did you not tell me?' he said after a moment, a look of despair on his face.

'We were drunk… it did not mean anything' she quickly lied.

'Didn't mean anything? Well it meant something to me, Rose' he replied, upset.

'Scorpious…'

'No, you have made your feelings clear' he said, holding his hand up as she went to interrupt him.

'If it meant something to you, why did you sleep with Grace then?' she asked, as he turned to leave.

'Because I love her but then there's you, I have no idea what is going on, you are my best friend but now, I don't know' he told her, walking towards her, not breaking eye contact with her. Her brown eyes meeting his bluey grey ones. He lifted his hand and lightly caressed her cheek. She sighed and closed her eyes. Why did this feel so natural? He went to drop his hand but she caught it and opened her eyes.

'I have no idea what is going on either' she admitted, biting her lip. His eyes widened as he realised what she meant.

'When did it change, Rose?' he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

'I don't know but I know that if you don't leave now, I am going to end up kissing you and we both love Grace too much to let that happen' she replied. She felt like there was no air in the room, like he had stolen it from her.

'You should have told me' Scorpious sighed, squeezing her hand. She nodded. He dropped her hand and turned to walk away but he turned back to her and kissed her forehead.

'We will work this out, I promise' he said before quickly leaving. She stared after him, letting out the breath she did not know she was holding and ran her hair through her dyed black hair.

'Hey, are you alright? That look intense' James said, running towards her. She gasped and started crying.

'Hey, Rosie, it's okay, whatever it is, I am sure it will be okay' he replied, pulling her into her hug.

'How do you do it, James? Watch Sophie with Fred when you want it to be you? How do you keep it together?' she cried. She never cried. It was rare. She felt like crying was for the weak. She had got that from her Aunt Ginny.

'It is with great difficulty' he admitted, holding onto her.

'Is this how it feels?'

'Yes'

James' sister and Rose's cousin, Lily, was stood at the end of the corridor watching them. It was rare she saw her brother's guard down. He wore arrogance and confidence like a mask. Mainly because he was born within a month of Fred and they were always in competition of each other but this was her real brother and it made her smile. She saw James and Rose walk away for breakfast when her cousin, Hugo and their friends and twins Emily and Lewis join them.

'You okay, Lily?' Hugo asked her with a small smile.

'Yes, I am fine, I'll meet you down there, I need to write a letter to my parents' she replied, smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kids Are Alright**

**AN: I have upped this chapter for future chapters and to be on the safe side. **

**Chapter Four:** A Little Game Of Spin The Bottle

**23****rd**** September 2021**

It had been a long day. It had been officially the first day of quidditch practice and everyone was tired. The night turned into something more when Fred and his best friend Nathan Green brought out the firewhiskey. The only person not drinking was Sophie. Her pregnancy was now known throughout school.

'Is that alcohol I see, Fred Weasley?' Rose asked, walking into the common room, later on, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, what of it, Rosie? Can you not be your uptight yourself for one night?' Fred questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Fine, save some for me then' she replied, jumping over the sofa to sit next to him. Nathan smiled at her and she smiled back. She could see Scorpious and Grace kissing on the sofa next to her but she could see he wasn't into it as much as her. She smirked to herself.

'Careful, Rosie, we all know you like to kiss people when you are drunk' Albus commented laughing. She saw out of the corner of her eye Scorpious pulling away from Grace, looking uncomfortable. Rose sighed.

'I know, let's play spin the bottle!' Grace exclaimed, slapping her hands.

'Erm, how is that going to work? Half of us are related' James replied, rolling his eyes.

'You're cousins. A little peck isn't going to hurt' Grace said, shrugging.

'Yeah, we have all seen how close Rose and Albus were as babies' Fred recalled, laughing.

'I had to witness it, how do you think I felt?' James questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Okay, a. you were one years old, James, so you won't remember and b. we shared a crib, nothing more. That is what you get for being born less than 3 months apart' Rose told them, taking a large swig of firewhiskey.

'Take it easy, Rose' Scorpious sighed, taking the bottle of him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'Okay, Granddad, alright, let's spin the bottle but cousins, it is just a peck on the cheek. Nothing more' Rose said to them all, moving onto the floor.

'That's because she hasn't had her first kiss yet and she is saving it for someone' James proclaimed, laughing.

'Oh, trust me, she has kissed someone. You should have seen her at my birth-'

'O-kay, Albus, I think you have drank a little too much. I think we have a game to play' Rose quickly cut across him, shooting him a dangerous look. She shared an awkward look with Scorpious and quickly looked away.

'If you are really wanting to play this game, maybe you should go first, cousin' James said to her, raising an eyebrow.

'Fine, I will' she replied, grabbing an empty bottle and they all descended into a circle. She then placed the bottle and it spun. It landed on Nathan.

'Oh, trust you, to get it easy' Albus huffed. She giggled and leaned across to kiss Nathan. Scorpious felt like his insides were being crawled. He clenched his fist and looked away. Something James saw who chose not to say anything for the time being. It was then Albus' turn. It landed on Sophie.

'Okay, Potter, take it easy, she is pregnant, remember' Fred told him, raising an eyebrow. Albus nodded and leaned over to kiss her.

'Rose, can I talk to you outside? Please, it is about what happened earlier' Scorpious said, about half an hour later.

'What happened earlier?' she asked, confused.

'Rose, can I just talk to you outside please?' he questioned, annoyed. She held her hands in surrender and stood up. Everyone else shared looks of confusion before beginning a new game.

'Scorpious, what the hell is going on?' Rose demanded, once they reached the corridor. He did not reply. He just walked over and kissed her. She gasped and felt herself being pushed against the wall. His hands were buried in her hair as one of them travelled down to her waist and placed her left leg around his waist. She was hot, too hot. She needed to breathe. The alcohol was making her giddy, too giddy.

'Do you have idea what it did to me to see you kissing Nathan and then one of the beaters from the team?' he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

'No but I am getting an idea' she replied, out of her breath. He circled her lips with his thumb as he saw he had bruised her lips from kissing her so aggressively.

'I have never felt like that. Never do that to me. Never' he told her, before kissing her again and then tilted her head, beginning to kiss her neck when she came to her senses.

'We have stop. Your girlfriend is in there. My best friend. This is wrong' she told him, putting her hands either side of his head and gained eye contact with him. His hands found hers and placed them over his heartbeat.

'Does this feel wrong? Does it, Rose? Tell me' he said, his eyes boring into hers before kissing her again. She felt herself melting into him, her body betraying her. She felt herself being moved into the unused classroom near the tower, his lips still on hers. He locked the door behind them and pushed her against the door, his lips moving down the neck and began an attack. She moaned, her body betraying her more when the call of their names from outside brought her back to her senses. It was Grace.

'We are drunk. Stop it, that's your girlfriend. Please, stop and think about this' Rose said, pushing him away.

'I am tired of thinking. I love you, Rose' he replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

'Now I know you are drunk, go on. Your girlfriend is looking for you' she opened the door and he sighed then nodded, walking out.

'Scorpious, where's Rose?' Grace said, running up to him.

'She will be out in a minute, come on, let's go back into the common room' he replied, putting an arm around her and guided her back into the common room. Rose watched them go and walked back after five minutes.

'Rose, are you okay, what happened?' James asked, running up to her. She saw everyone else had gone to bed.

'I don't want to talk about it. I just don't want to go bed, knowing Grace is in the bed next to me' she replied, sighing.

'It's fine, you know there's a spare bed in my dorm. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to' he told her. She nodded and followed him up to the boy dorms.

TKAA TKAA

Rose woke the best morning with a banging headache. She groaned, placing her hand on her head as the events from last night flooded back to her and instantly hated herself. Grace had been the first friend she ever made at Hogwarts. She was the sister Rose never had and now she had done the most unforgiveable thing. She picked up her clothes from the floor and remember James giving her an old t-shirt of his to slip on. She quietly crept back to her dorm to grab her towel and shower stuff. She was slowly closing her door shut when she turned and almost walked into Scorpious.

'I'm sorry' he simply said.

'It's fine' she sighed, moving to past him but he stopped her. He was looking at her neck. He sighed.

'What? Oh, please, god, no, tell me you didn't' she frantically looked in her wash bag for her mirror and looked at her neck. There was a bruise forming on her neck. A lovebite.

'You total dickhead!' she exclaimed, pushing him out of the away and headed downstairs when she nearly walked into Nathan. She quickly moved her hair to the side to cover her lovebite.

'Hey, Nathan. You alright?' she asked, smiling.

'Yeah, I am good. Listen, I wanted to talk to you' he replied, moving closer to her.

'I am listening' she said, trying to polite.

'Look, I will understand if it was just a kiss in a game of spin the bottle but the truth is I have liked you for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime' her eyes widen at this. She was not expecting.

'Oh, wow… Nathan, I don't know what to say' she was speechless.

'It's okay, Rose, It was long shot, it doe-' she stopped him by grabbing his arm as he began to walk away.

'I'd love to go with you sometime' she told him. She knew she had to get over Scorpious and it had be fast for the sake of her friendship with Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kids Are Alright

Chapter Five- Jealously Games

26th September 2021

Rose sat by the lake after an uneventful date with Nathan with a bottle of wine which she was drinking between tears.

'Any of that for me, Rosie?' she turned and saw Albus. She chuckled and held out the bottle of wine. He took it and took a massive gulp of it.

'Okay, slip, Al, what is wrong?' she asked, as she sat down.

'James is the oldest and he has to look after us whilst Lily is the youngest and can do no wrong whilst there is just me, in the middle, useless' he replied, taking another sip of the wine.

'At least you are not in love with your best friend's boyfriend' she gasped as she realised what she said then sighed.

'Did you just say what I think you just said?' Albus asked. She nodded, before standing up.

'Where are you going?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I don`t know. Anywhere but here' she replied, stumbling away.

**TKAA**

Lucy had just received another P in one of her essays. She had no idea what she could do anymore. She walked towards the common room but stopped before the turning towards it as she saw Molly with her friends. She could not face her sister right now and ran away towards the forest. It was dark in there. No one could see her tears.

As she entered the forest, she smelt a strong plant smell. She followed the smell and found James and his friend Nathan holding something rather suspicious.

'James, what are you doing?' she asked, in surprise.

'Erm, nothing, hey, Luce' he replied, putting his hand behind his back.

'Is that what the Muggles call weed?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Maybe?' James questioned, worried.

'Well, aren't you gonna give me some?' she said and walked forward. He nodded, passing her it and she began to smoke.

'Hey Nathan, I heard you had a date with our cousin. How did it go?' Lucy asked, a while later, turning to him.

'Not that good. I think she likes someone else but I think I like someone else now' Nathan replied, with a smirk.

'Oh it that so?' she questioned, turning to him and moved closer.

'Oh please, don't even think about kiss-' James rolled his eyes as he saw his best friend kissing his cousin.

'You know, you are lucky I am high and don't give a damn right now' he said, taking another drag of weed.

'James Sirius Potter, Lucy Sarah Weasley, what on earth do you call this?!' Lucy and Nathan sprang apart. James quickly threw the weed to the ground as they saw Molly, stood with her arms across.

'Nathan, go to bed now. Double detention. Tomorrow night. Leave now' Nathan pretty scrambled to his feet and left.

'Well if you will excuse me' James stood up but Molly put a hand out to stop him.

'Stay where you are, James. I am taking you to your parents once I have dealt with my sister' Molly replied, narrowing her eyes.

'Oh yeah, I am sure my mother will love you waking her up in the early hours of the morning. You will certainly be of her favourite niece list' he told her, raising an eyebrow.

'Right now, I don't care. You have influenced my sister to take drugs and you need to be punished' she replied, in a cold tone. James rolled his eyes.

'Come on, Luce. When Molly wants to return to the land of the living, she knows where to find us' he said, taking Lucy arm.

TKAA

'So wait you are telling me you have dragged us here in middle of the night because the kids were smoking a bit of weed?' Ginny asked as they stood in the headmistresses office.

'A bit of weed? Excellent example of parenting from you yet again, Ginevra' Percy proclaimed, sighing.

'Careful, Percy' Harry warned, his eyes shifting to his wife.

'Yes, what they have done is stupid and reckless and they should be punished but is anyone hurt? Is anything damaged?' Ginny said, crossing her arms.

'What Ginny means is, this just seems like an overreaction on Molly's part. The kids should have just been given detention and we should have been wrote to and we could have dealt with our children in our own way' Harry added. Percy was about to object before Professor McGonagall and Hagrid walked in.

'So what is happening? Is James being punished for giving my underage daughter? Is he about to be expelled?' Percy asked. Ginny made an annoyed sound.

'Actually it has come to my attention that James and Lucy was not the only smoking drugs tonight. One of James' friends has come forward and told me that Molly sent him away with a detention' Professor McGonagall told him, sitting down.

'And yet his parents have not be brought in?' Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'It appears Molly is abusing her power as head girl to punish her sister and cousin for some reason and that is not the values that we require in a Head Girl' Professor McGonagall replied.

'So what does that mean for Molly?' Harry asked, concerned.

'This kind of behaviour can not be accepted by any head girl so the only course of action that would be right would be to give Head Girl to someone more suitable' McGonagall said, with a regretful sigh.

'What? But she was not the one smoking weed!' Percy proclaimed, going purple.

'Lucy and James will serving double detention but Molly's reaction was also out of order so that needs to be punished also' Hagrid replied. Percy looked outraged and was lost for words.

'Is that all Professor? I have to leave for Scotland early in the Morning for a mission and Ginny has a meeting for the paper tomorrow' Harry said after a moment.

'No that is not all! An injustice has been served. My daughter is the perfect person to be Head Girl while your son is..'

'You want to finish that sentence, Percy?' Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes.

'Come on, let's go and see James' Harry said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and guided her outside.

James sat up as his parents walked out of the office.

'I'm sorry, it was stupid' James said, sighing.

'Let's go for a walk' Harry replied, putting an arm around his son. Ginny squeezed Lucy's arm giving her a small smile and walked out with Harry and James

TKAA

'I hope you are proud of yourself!' Molly shouted as Lucy walked down the corridor to the common room.

'Molly, chill the he-' Molly slapped her younger sister hard across the face.

'Do you realise what you have done? I have lost my position as Head Girl! You got what you wanted!' Molly exclaimed, hot tears forming.

'It is not fault you decided to react the way you did!' Lucy said, crossing her arms.

'You have always been jealous of me because I have always been smarter, prettier and skinnier than you and you will always be my pathetic little sister!' Molly shouted, narrowing her eyes.

'OI!' A voice boomed from behind them. They turned and saw Dominique walking towards them.

'Nothing to see here, Dom. Go back to bed' Molly said, sighing.

'You aren't Head Girl anymore. You can't boss me around. Now say sorry to your sister!' But Molly walked off in a huff, leaving Lucy feeling worse about herself.


End file.
